Percys Untold Story
by theatrespaz
Summary: Percys perspective on life, his job at the ministry, his true feelings towards his family and the dark secrets that he's kept hidden from everyone.
1. Good Morning Weatherby

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but the story is mine. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Weatherby, a medium sized brown owl, shifted his view from his owners sleeping form to the dim light that poured in through the open window. Almost dawn. Weatherby ruffled his feathers and hooted quietly but the boy did not awake. The owl hooted a little louder the second time and was met with a slight groan and a yawn. The boy turned over, took the pillow into his arms, and snuggled closer to it, comforted by its warmth and familiarity. Weatherby knew that only a few hours ago, his friend had crawled into bed but he also knew that his friend liked to be punctual. The owl hooted for a third time, this time very loudly and shrilly making the boy with curly red hair sit up quickly. The boy looked out the window and back at Weatherby, then sighed. He stood up, walked over to owls' cage, poured him some fresh water, and cleaned the papers at the bottom of the open, empty cage. Weatherby watched from the bed post as his friend took care of his mess and hooted loving thanks. The tall red head just smiled and stroked the owls' soft feathers. After finishing his cleaning duties, the boy grabbed a towel, a clean set of robes and undergarments, and headed for the bath; his comfort pillow lay forgotten on the now cold bed. Percy Weasley had more important things to do today than sleep.   
  
* * *   
  
Percy came out of his apartment flat looking immaculately clean and very refined. Before closing the door, he remembered that he would not be home until late again tonight.  
  
"Weatherby, I've got a lot of work to do at the ministry and I probably won't come home until very late so you don't have to wait up for me. I have left the window open in my room in case you want to spread your wings. Thanks again for the wake up call, I'll need you to do it again for me tomorrow, is that ok?" Percy called out. Weatherby flew swiftly down that hall, perched on the old coat hanger, and hooted in acknowledgement. "Thank you Weatherby, take care." With that, Percy closed the door, enchanted it, checked his watch and continued down the hallway where he entered the unlocked door marked 274 and entered quietly. As he entered a burly man sitting near the open kitchen window looked Percy up and down and chuckled slightly  
  
"What'cha think you're doin' here sonny?" The man with the caterpillar eyebrows asked Percy.   
  
"I'm a little early I know but I've got a lot of work to get done today." Percy replied and headed towards the fireplace. The man just looked after him, stunned.  
  
"You know, you only got back a few hours ago Mister Weasley. Don' you think it would be wiser if you was to get a little more sleep before heading back to the office?" Percy looked at the man as though he had just suggested that Percy give up magic and live life as a muggle. "I was just meaning, that maybe you should take care of yourself a lil' more, get out a lil' more. Tha's all." The man just looked at the ground as he finished. Percy hadn't realized that he was glaring at the man, and immediately his face softened.   
  
"I know Brookwood, I should get more sleep but there's just so much to do and I feel as though there aren't enough hours in the day." Brookwood nodded his head in agreement but still did not look up. "Thank you for worrying about me, I appreciate it," Percy said and cowering man looked up hopefully, "but I just don't see how I can manage to take any time off right now. Soon though, I promise. I'll take a nice holiday and maybe travel abroad for a few, um, days." Brookwood grinned at this comment and his dull eyes seem to light up at the very thought of Percy taking a break from work.   
  
"That seems like a right good idea sir, if ya don' mind my sayin' so. I can't think of anyone who deserves it more than you." Percy smiled and walked towards the front of the fireplace and Brookwood checked his schedule, his watch, then the schedule again, and looked up at Percy and gave him the thumbs up. Percy then reached for the Floo Powder and stepped into the grate.  
  
"Ministry of Magic," Percy stated as clearly as possible as the soot began to burn his eyes and fill his nose with the smell of burnt wood and papers. All of the sudden he was being pushed in every direction possible, tossed from grate to grate until he finally saw the entrance to the Ministry and he stepped out. He shook his head and dusted himself as best as he could before continuing down the hallway. He looked at the now beautifully restored fountain and painfully remembered that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back. It was always a thought that lay painfully in the back of his mind that occasionally resurfaced when he least expected it. It was horrifying the remember all of the horrible things that You-Know-Who did. Percy walked to the elevator, entered, then moved to the back and leaned against the back of the wall. His little brother Ronald was too young to remember anything about that horrible time, so was Fred and George. Only his two older brothers, Bill and Charlie, and himself truly remember the dark times. Although too young to fully understand the true horror behind the news they heard, they knew that evil times had fallen on them. He remembered Alan…  
  
"Young man? Isn't this your floor?" A little old witch wearing a bright blue cape asked him. Her tiny voice brought Percy back into reality and made his cheeks flush. Hew hadn't been listening to the announcer and wasn't really sure which floor they were on but the old lady seemed sure. By the looks of the other wizards on the elevator, they had been holding the door for him for quite a long time.   
  
"Yes, yes it is," Percy, stammered out dazed and unsure," I apologize for the inconvenience."  
  
"No trouble dear, no trouble at all," The little wizard added merrily," Just wanted to make sure you got off on the right floor. Seemed in a bit of a daze you did, thought you might need some reminding." With that, Percy stepped out the open door, and looked back at the witch and nodded in thanks. She said nothing but winked at him as the door closed. Percy waited until the doors were completely shut then turned and looked around. Something was wrong. This was not his floor. This is the Mis-use of Muggle Artifacts Floor…Percy thought but all at once realization hit him. That old bat had had thought that he was here visiting his father, Arthur Weasley. Hardly surprising as he still looked like a very young man, even though he was almost twenty years old. Percy sighed, pressed the up button on the elevator, and waited. Percy bit his lips, knowing he was going to be late and wondering if this morning could get any worse.  
  
"P-Percy?" A voice called.  
  
Yes, this morning could get worse. Much worse. Percy turned around to face his father. It could not be avoided, Percy was on his daddy's floor and there was no escaping it.  
  
"Haven't seen you since…Well, I can't rightly remember it's been so long." Arthur said, fighting to keep the built up emotion out of his voice. Percy's heart ached but he kept his composure strong.  
  
"Yes, it has been a while. How's Molly?" Percy asked trying to keep the conversation light but his tone came off as very cold. Arthur visibly winced at his sons' lack of emotion.  
  
"Your Mother is fine," He replied, putting emphasis on the "m" word, and then continued, "But I won't lie to you, she's very distressed. All this You-know-Who business and you acting the way you are." Arthur paused to let his words sink in. Percy stood erect and did not show any signs of being touch by his fathers' words. Arthur opened his mouth, but Percy cut him off just as the elevator bell rang.  
  
"I'm sorry that Molly is distressed, but it's her own fault. Maybe if she had listened to the Ministry-" Percy began but Arthur cut him off this time.  
  
"Listen to the Ministry? Percy, they ignored the fact that You-Know-Who was back, they lied to everyone, and they're still lying!" Arthur's voice had risen and was now near shouting, "Did you a lot of good listening to the Ministry, didn't it? Acting like a right proper prude you are, and you know it. I never thought I'd feel this way about any one of my children Percy but I am ashamed of you." Percy's heart jumped up into his throat but he refused to show it. Instead, he turned his pain into anger and lashed out at his father.  
  
"Ashamed of me? I am ashamed of you! You sit in this office doing busy work. You sit down here smiling about, tinkering around with your stupid pointless muggle toys. You sit down here cursing the ministry but lacking the courage to leave it. You sit down here do nothing of any worth because you are worthless. You are worthless and everyone knows' it. You know it too because you've got the paycheck to back it up!" Percy immediately regretted his words and wanted nothing more than to take them back and swallow them. However, he could not take them back. All he could do was look at his crestfallen father, speechless and heartbroken. Percy looked at the broken man and turned on his heels to face the elevator. It was then that he realized that the door had been open for sometime and everyone had just witnessed the very juicy explosion between the two. Percy hung his head low, walked into the elevator, and faced the wall until the doors closed behind him. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the back of the elevator. He could feel everyone in the small cramped area staring hatefully at his back. He stood up straighter and rolled his shoulders back, he did not care what people thought of him.   
  
Truthfully he did. He cared a great deal, about what people thought of him. That was part of the reason he told his dad off over a year ago, only part of it. Unknown to everyone besides himself and Dumbledore, the other part of the reason was a mystery. He remembered that day very clearly as well. It had started a lot as today's fight had. Bitter words, cold shoulders and no one willing to understand. He had to do it. Percy had to put distance between himself and the people he loved. It was part of his job. There was no other way he could fulfill his duties if he thought that his parents were in danger.  
  
He heard the elevator call out his floor: Level 5, Department of International Magical Cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats. Percy cleared his throat and walked out towards his office in the International Magical Office of Law wing before anyone could say anything to him. Percy breathed a sigh of relief as he reached his door without any confrontation from anyone else. He pulled out his wand and opened the door but stopped midway from the door to his desk. There sitting in Percy's chair was none other than Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. 


	2. Long Day, Longer

Chapter 2 A Long Day, Longer  
  
"Mr. Fudge, to what do I owe this great honor?" Percy asked very professionally. Cornelius simply raised an eyebrow at him, then stood up and walked over to where Percy was standing.  
  
"You're late Mr. Weasley, may I ask why?" He asked very directly. Percy knew better than to try and lie so he simply told the truth.  
  
"I overslept a little and then, after I had arrived, I got off on the wrong floor. It was a foolish thing for me to do and I can promise that it won't happen again." Percy looked directly in front of himself and avoided eye contact with Fudge.   
  
"Hmmm, I see. You're a valued employee Mr. Weasley, and I do hope you're not taking that for granted," Fudge began, "You must know how proud all of us at the Ministry are with your many accomplishments and your wise decision to not follow in your fathers' footsteps. You have two older brothers and two younger twin brothers, do you not? Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, I believe their names are?" Fudge looked at Percy for confirmation, Percy nodded his head.   
  
"I also have a younger sister, Ginny, who will be starting her 5th year at Hogwarts and my other brother Ronald who will be starting his 6th." Percy stated; Fudge just nodded his head.  
  
"Yes, Ronald, he's a good friend of Harry Potters I hear." Fudge said. "Yes, the boy who lived. He's been quite a nuisance to the Ministry as you well know. He may have been right about You-Know-Who, but he's still questionable. Someone with that kind of magical power at such a young age is dangerous. Not just to himself but to other people. You-Know-Who was also powerful at that age as well and you can see how he abused his powers. I fear that Harry Potter is headed down that path as well. We must keep a close eye on this Potter boy and you must warn your brother to be careful in his presence."   
  
"Yes, although I have sent him many warnings against it, my brother is not to be persuaded." Percy shifted uncomfortably; Fudge just glanced around the room, taking everything in.  
  
"Perhaps he would listen if you were closer to him," Fudge suggested.  
  
"Sir?" Percy questioned.  
  
"I have an assignment for you Mr. Weasley, and that is to return to Hogwarts as a substitute for Professor McGonagall. She has decided to take a holiday and will not return until the start of the New Year. I would like to have you fill in for her because not only do I believe you are most capable of doing a satisfactory job but I also know that if anything seems, well," Fudge raised his eye brows, "suspicious, you'd let me know right away." By now Percy's' lungs were screaming in pain. He'd been so caught up in what Fudge was saying that he had forgotten to breathe. Percy slowly exhaled and tried to think of an excuse to not go back to Hogwarts.  
  
"Minister, I'm not sure if that is the best idea." Percy started.  
  
"You don't agree with my judgment?" Cornelius asked.  
  
"No, no, it's not that at all," Percy recovered quickly, "What I meant was that, my time might be better spent serving someone like yourself or someone at the ministry and not some crackpot headmaster." Percy said, confidence never wavering.  
  
"Are you two discussing me?" A voice was heard from the door way. Percy bit his tongue and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, walked over the threshold.   
  
"As a matter of fact we were, Albus," Fudge said with false brightness and courtesy. "I was just offering young Percy Weasley the opportunity to fill in for dear old Minerva, as she is planning an upcoming holiday." The headmaster nodded and looked Percy up and down but never revealed anything other than amusement.  
  
"Yes, I believe Percy will do just nicely. He is a very dedicated, intelligent young man," Dumbledore said, "he will do nicely." Albus nodded his head as he spoke. Percy noticed he looked much more haggard than usual. "Yes, well, I came here to see if you had chosen a replacement and it seems that you have. I must be returning now." With that, the old headmaster walked towards the door and turned before he exited, "I shall be seeing you soon Percy. Have a good day Cornelius." Dumbledore's crooked old mouth curved into a smile as he left. Cornelius turned on his heel to face Percy.  
  
"Old miserly fool," Fudge muttered to himself than continued aloud to Percy, "Well, hopefully you will be able to keep up appearances with that fool, not that it will be hard. He's a trusting old man; you should have no problem getting close to him. Well, I must be going; I've got a meeting with some of the members of the board. We must figure out what to do about You-Know-Who. Have a nice day Mr. Weasley," Cornelius called over his shoulder has he headed towards the door. As soon as he reached the door he turned around to Percy, "You won't be late again, will you Mr. Weasley?"   
  
"Never again, Minister," Percy responded automatically, "I can promise you that." Cornelius nodded his head.  
  
"You'll be expected at Hogwarts one week before the start of term to set lesson plans and such," Cornelius said rather dully, "You are a very ambitious young man. It's a very admirable quality of yours, and it will take you far if you keep on track Percy," Fudge said with a nasty grin, "Yes, keep on track." With that, Cornelius turned and left Percy's office.   
  
Percy walked over to his chair, sat down and let out a lung full of air. He began to breathe normally as he shuffled through his In-box paper work. Percy set to work, concentrating so fully that he did not even stop to have lunch. Sending memos, signing documents, sorting through useless by laws and rewriting quick notes taken during various trials. The trial he was working on now was of Horace Wittgenstein, who was sentenced to six months in Azkaban for transfiguring several muggles into bowling pins and then continued on to play a full set with them. Percy sighed as he finished rewriting in his neat and tidy scrawl. He didn't necessarily think that muggles were equal to wizards but he did believe that they were human, and to treat another human as though he were garbage for something he couldn't prevent was nonsense. Muggles couldn't help it if they weren't magical; it just wasn't in their blood. Percy lost himself in thought and hadn't realized that a women was staring at him from the door way.   
  
Cough, Cough.  
  
Percy looked up. Penelope Clearwater. Her long black hair trailed down her back, her green eyes sparkled as they usually did, and a playful smile danced on her full lips.   
  
Percy looked disgusted.  
  
"Pene-ahem, I mean, Ms. Clearwater, what can I do for you?" Percy said, looking up at her gentle figure in the black dress. She just smiled and walked over to the desk.  
  
"Well, it's almost seven o'clock and I realized that you hadn't taken a break all day. Aren't you hungry?" She asked, keeping her voice low and seductive. Penelope started working at the Ministry six month after Percy and had just managed a few weeks ago to move up to his department, working in the office across from his.  
  
"I've had a lot to do." Percy answered, keeping it short and curt. Penelope tried not to show the hurt his words inflicted on her.   
  
"You know, you work very hard Mr. Weasley, perhaps you should take a short break and come out to dinner with me." As Penelope talked she studied his face for some kind of reaction to her words. She got none  
  
"I'm sorry Ms. Clearwater, but I don't think that I have time for a break just now. I've really got to get this done." Percy said looking down at his work and ignored her pained look.   
  
"You haven't eaten all day-" She started but Percy snapped back.  
  
"Is there a relevant point to this conversation, Ms Clearwater?" Percy spat, Penelope looked stunned. "I didn't think so. Please leave my office and come back when you have something important to say to me."  
  
"This is important. I love you," Penelope whispered slowly. Percy bit his tongue.   
  
"Is that all?" Percy said, still not looking up at her, but knowing there were tears in her eyes.   
  
"Dammit Percy, I'm worried about you. Look at yourself. All you ever do is work, you never leave the house except to come here and now you're blocking yourself off from everyone who loves you. Your brothers, your sister, your mother, your father-". Percy stood up, his chair flying backwards and falling over.  
  
"Do NOT talk to me about my father. That is a matter you know nothing about MISS Clearwater. If you do not mind, I've got better things to do then to spend my time bickering with you. There is the door; I trust you can let yourself out. Good day to you." Percy yelled. He then picked up his chair and began working again. Penelope choked out a sob.   
  
"Look at yourself, Percy." He did not look up," look at yourself!" She said a little louder, then reached forward and pushed all of the papers and utensils from his desk to his floor. "Look at me Percy, just look at me." She cried. Percy jumped up again and grabbed her forearms and pulled her towards the door. Instead of throwing open the door he slammed it shut and pressed Penelope up against it.   
  
"What do you want from me?" Percy said in a dangerously low voice. Penelope's sobs quieted and then she took a deep breath.  
  
"I want to know what I did to make you stop loving me." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. Percy heart was beating fast, his cheeks flushed as he tried to keep down his feelings. Penelope, noticing his softness, brought her hands up to his cheeks and kissed him gently. Percy just stood there, watching the fragile creature as she ventured to kiss him. She kissed him again, pressing her lips against his, trying to awake some sleeping passion that Percy might still have for her. Percy did not move. He did not touch her, he just watched.  
  
Penelope pulled away and stared deep into Percy's eyes. They used to share kisses often and he had never once pushed her away. He wasn't pushing her away this time either, but he was making it clear that he did not share emotion she was putting into the kiss. She back away and pressed herself against the door, wishing she could fall through the door and go back to her office where she could face her humiliation alone. Percy didn't love her. He truly didn't love her, just like he had said. She didn't want to believe it, but now she had no choice. Penelope closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek. Percy reached up and brushed it away. She looked up at him in surprise. A gentle gesture? What did it mean? Percy looked terrified, as though he'd given something away and so he did the only logical thing he could think of.  
  
He kissed her. 


	3. Hollow Creek Manner

Sorry for the long delay, it's been crazy! When I start getting more reviews I'll start posting faster, I promise.  
  
-theatrespaz  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He kissed her. He was kissing her.  
  
Percy couldn't seem to pull himself away from Penelope. He'd missed her so much. There was so much he was hiding, so much he wanted her to know. He opened his eyes and watched her. She was still so beautiful. Percy closed his eyes and leaned into her; bring his hands up to her face when he suddenly pulled back. He had felt a sharp pain on the right side of his chest. Penelope looked at him, worriedly, not really know what exactly the right thing to do was.  
"Are you alright?" She asked breathlessly.  
"Fine." Percy said, "You need to leave."  
"What?" Penelope looked at him, a little taken back. "Percy, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing that concerns you, Miss Clearwater. I have a job to do, as do you. So, if you please, return to your office, complete what work has been given to you and go home. Leave these ridiculous ideas you have about our relationship in the past where they belong." With that, Percy muttered a charm and all the knick knacks that had been pushed to the floor came flying back up and placing themselves back into their rightful spot. Penelope looked stunned.  
"But Percy-" She started but stopped because Percy looked up and gave her a look of exasperation that made her angry. "If I leave right now Percy I'm not coming back. Ever."  
"Leave, and do not come back." Percy said simply.  
"I'm not kidding, Percy, I'll never come back." Penelope said as stern as she could.  
"You're across the hall Miss Clearwater; I highly doubt I'll miss you." He said in a very snotty tone but winced again as the pain on his chest grew.  
"You'll regret this someday." Penelope whispered then walked to the door, stopped, and turned around. "Tell me you don't love me Percy. Tell me you don't love me and that you don't care about me. Tell me that and I'll never bother you again." She waited for an answer. Percy's quick moving quill was the only sound that was heard for several minutes until he stopped and looked towards the door at the young women standing there looking expectantly at him. She wasn't leaving until she got an answer from him. Percy knew he couldn't bring himself to say what she wanted him to, so he gave in.  
"Have a nice day Miss Clearwater." Percy said in a tired voice, then looked back at his work and began writing again. He didn't have to look up to know that Penelope was smirking.  
"I thought so," She said quietly. "I know you're hiding something from me Percy. You keep pushing me away but I know you still love me. I know it." With that she sighed and walked out the door, closing it behind her. After a second Percy let out his breath and rested his head onto the desk. He felt so stupid. He completely let his guard down when he was around her. She could see through him better than anyone else. It also didn't help that among everyone else, she was the one person he was truly afraid of losing.  
Percy was so caught up in his thought that for a moment he completely forgot about the pain in his chest until it seared again, causing him to grab at it in agony. Percy pulled up her shirt so he could it. A seemingly normal black tattoo suddenly blazed red as the pain flared up again. The dark mark blazed because his master was calling him and he wasn't responding. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Percy quickly dropped his shirt and wrapped his robes around him feeling as though he couldn't cover the mark even if he had a thousand robes on. There was another knock on the door.  
"Come in." Percy called out, trying to ignore the pain. He looked at the door as it opened and revealed Severus Snape who came in, shut the door behind him and stood by the door. Snape was wearing a grave expression and looked at the young ministry worker with a questionable eye.  
"Was there something you needed, Professor Snape?" Percy asked while Snape raised an eyebrow.  
"Are you doing something of dire importance at the moment Mr. Weasley?" Snape asked in his usual temperamental tone. Percy wasn't sure how to respond but Snape continued without giving him a chance to. "If you're not then I suggest that you attend something that is. I do believe you're being summoned and I know how He hates to be kept waiting."  
Percy nodded his head and looked down at his work. Snape looked around the office and the walked over to the fireplace. "If you'll excuse me," Snape said as he took a handful or Floo Powder and stepped into the grate. "Malfoy Manner." he cried and in a blaze of green and yellow flames, he was gone. Percy stood up, pulled up his shirt and took his wand and pointed it at the dark mark and touched it with the end of his wand. As he did so, the words 'Hollow Creek Manner,' appeared as though someone was writing them across his chest, right beneath his mark. As quickly as the words appeared, they faded away and Percy tucked in his shirt and stepped towards the grate, a handful of Floo Powder in tow. He cleared all thoughts and feelings from his head and concentrated on his task at hand.  
"Hollow Creek Manner!" He stated as clearly as he could and the blaze swallowed him, leaving behind an empty office and a broken hearted Penelope sobbing in the hallway outside Percy's office. ear pressed against the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
And I want to thank Crystal Lightening and Nixiy for their reviews! 


	4. Percy's Indecision

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but the story is mine. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Percy fell out of the fire place at Hollow Creek Manor. He looked around at the massive bookshelves that towered over him and immediately recognized the DeBuisoise's large library. He stood up and dusted himself off but was hardly as particular about it as he had been when he first arrived at the ministry that morning. He quickly exited the library and walked down the hall to one of the many spare bedrooms. 

He opened the one furthest from the library, all the way at the other end of the long narrow hall, and entered quickly. The room he had entered smelled of mold and the air was thick with it, but Percy was too nervous to care. He walked towards the corner of the room, kneeled down and pulled up a loose floorboard. He retrieved from it a long black cloak and a mask. He held them for a moment and bit his lower lip. He knew what this call was. He knew what he was going to have to do and no reassurance from Dumbledore had made him feel any better about it.

"No sense in prolonging the inevitable Percy." Percy quickly turned around and saw a woman leaning against the open door frame. Bethany DeBuisoise smiled weakly and then walked over to him. Percy glared at her for a moment and then relaxed slightly as she kneeled down next to him. "Being a traitor isn't all that bad."

He looked at her, not knowing what to say in response. She made eye contact for a brief second before looking away but the damage was done. In the split second, Percy had seen all the hurt that was behind those piercing gray eyes. Her casual blonde hair hung in big heavy curls and hid her face. Percy reached up to touch her but she flinched and stood up.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a little nervous." She pulled on her own black robes and held the mask in her hands for a moment. Percy stayed kneeling on the ground and watched her. It was easy to see why the Dark Lord found her so useful. She was stunning and capable, strong and determined and had an aura that seem to draw people to her. It was using those charms that she had lured in Harry Potter.

"You'd better shake those nerves, you how He is." Percy said cryptically but she understood completely. Bethany made her way towards the fireplace but instead of taking the Floo powder and stepping into the grate she turned around to face Percy.

"I don't want to do this anymore." She looked at him and he watched her beautiful facade crumble and fall to pieces, revealing the very young and innocent girl that she was. "I don't want to hurt people anymore. I don't want to pretend that I don't care what happens to the world. I don't want anything to do with this."

As she spoke her voice cracked and a single tear crept slowly down her face. Percy's heart ached for her, but he also knew that he was hurting for Penelope, for himself, and for all who were involved in this war. Percy walked to her and held her close. She remained limp for a while before wrapping her arms around Percy and holding him close. Then she began to emit deep guttural sobs that echoed throughout the empty mansion and Percy just held her. He knew he should stop her, scold her for being weak, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was hurting to much himself to stop her from hurting as well.

"Oh, Bethany," was all he could think of to say but that was all that needed to be said. Bethany pulled away from him and quickly dried her eyes. She tossed her hair back, rolled her shoulders and tensed her face up so that no emotion showed at all.

"I have to do this, I will do this." Bethany said sternly, and then she added softly, "I'll do this for Harry."

Before Percy could say anything, Bethany walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped gracefully into grate and said clearly "Rose Terrace Hills."

In a flash she was gone and Percy knew he had to quickly follow suit. He pulled on his own black robes and hastily put the mask on before stepping into the grate himself and shouting "Rose Terrace Hills".

* * *

Percy stepped out of the grate and into the front room of a small muggle house. He'd been here before on several occasions but none like this. The house had been taken over as a sort of safe haven for the Death Eaters to gather in secret before setting out on a mission. This time, they were gathering to discuss Percy's mission. 

"Silence, your Master has something to say." Percy turned towards the small mousy voice and recognized Wormtail beneath the heavy dark robes. The room was immediately silenced and starring at the large figure looming behind Wormtail.

Lord Voldemort slowly turned and faced the ever growing crowd of Death Eaters and smiled. Percy's fight or flight response kicked in but he refused to move or even acknowledge the panic he felt. He felt someone slide their hand into his and he didn't have to look to know it was Bethany. She gave his hand a squeeze before pushing past him and walking towards the front of the group.

"We know why we are here, as does our special guest." Voldemort hissed icily as he moved through the crowd. He stopped in front of Percy and looked at him questioningly. "Are you ready to follow in the footsteps of power? Do you think you can handle the greatness your parents seem so eager to fight against?"

Percy couldn't bring himself to speak so he merely nodded his head in assent.

"Do you think you are ready to prove your loyalty?"

Voldemort was peering down at Percy as if he were staring directly into his soul. Percy held himself strongly and without hesitation replied "I am ready."

Voldemort smirked then turned towards the group and Apperated with a pop. Slowly at first and then rapidly, everyone around Percy began Apperating as well until only Bethany and himself were left.

"Survive tonight, and we'll figure the rest out tomorrow." She said carefully before she apperated as well. Percy lingered for a moment and then shut his eyes and cleared his mind before Apperating to what might be his death.


	5. The Task

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but the story is mine. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Percy found himself near the edge of a healthy forest. He strained his eyes to quickly adjust to the absence of light and saw several masked figures emerge from the shadows. Percy walked cautiously towards them and armed himself, but was careful to hide his wand in the folds of his robe. 

"Tonight is the night you will prove yourself Weasley," A hissing voice spoke from behind him. Percy spun around and was met face to face with the Dark Lord.

"Name my task," Percy murmured as he bent down on his knees and kissed the hem of Voldemorts' robes. As Percy stood up, he heard Voldemort laugh loudly, his voice echoing off the trees making even the air around him seem evil.

"Yes, tonight is your night Weasley. You will prove to us all that your true loyalty is to me!" His voice was full of energy and sinister amusement. Percy tried to keep his emotions in check. Whatever he needed to do, whatever he needed to suffer through, he would do it. He was not weak. He would prove himself.

"Anything Master, I want to prove myself loyal of your presence," Percy's voice trembled ever so slightly but he covered it well. Voldemort looked at him briefly before walking slowly around the circle of his faithful servants.

"Tonight we shall attack a muggle village. This is nothing more than a practice run for the massacre that has yet to come." He spoke with an authority and airiness that sent chills up Percy's back. "I want to give you all a taste for blood. The blood of the innocent, of the guilty, and of the weak. You are here because I deem you worthy of my presence. Consider this, my gift to you."

Voldemort looked around at the masked faces and then stopped at what Percy suspected to be Bethany. He walked towards her, and she towards him.

"My dear, soon you will play the most important role of any of my servants. You and you alone will be responsible for the downfall of Harry Potter." Voldemort looked at her proudly as Bethany just bowed modestly and kept her head down. Suddenly, almost violently, Voldemort turned towards Percy and spoke fiercely.

"Go, now, and kill those filthy muggles that sleep to soundly and naively in their houses. Their stupidity and inabilities will cost them their lives tonight and tomorrow you shall all awake and find yourself alive with a new passion and power." Voldemort glared meaningfully at Percy and continued, "Tomorrow, after you have tasted the power that comes with taking a life, you will realize that you've made the right choice. And you will be faithful to me until your pathetic lives no longer serve my purpose."

Percy could not breath. He could not think. He could not move.

He hardly felt someone push him but it was enough to knock some consciousness back into him as he turned and walked directly towards the edge of the woods. He could already see the lights from the village at the bottom of the hill. He refused to give in to the fear that was suddenly flooding through him.

He felt a new sense of determination flood up from within and he pushed himself to keep walking. He picked up his pace as he descended down the hill and kept that pace as he hit the paved road that curved through the little houses. He could hear the loud footsteps of the others behind him and he kept his feet moving. Percy briefly looked over his shoulder long enough to see the Death Eaters breaking off slowly one by one and entering the houses. Some by brute forced, others by magic; nonetheless they were all entering for the same reason.

Percy reached the house that was sure to haunt him should he live through the night. It was a cozy blue two-story that was completely dark inside. It was surround by a short white fence, which Percy just stepped over as he approached the front door. As he reached for the door knob he heard a loud shrill scream from up the street.

He turned to look and saw an older muggle woman running from her house wearing a purple night gown and a terrified expression. A Death Eater followed closely behind and cast a spell that caused a green jet of light to shoot out of his wand. The spell hit the woman on the back and she fell to the ground, lifeless. The Death Eater began laughing hysterically before returning to the house to check for any others. Percy felt his stomach turn as he looked at the woman's body lying in the street.

Percy turned back towards the door and cast a quiet spell to unlock it. The heavy oak door swung open and he entered noiselessly. He then turned and closed the door behind him just as silently and began to explore the seemingly empty house. He wandered through the kitchen, the living room, the dinning room and the loo but found no one. He headed back towards the front of the house. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked ominously up them.

The adrenaline that had been pumping through him before was gone now and was beginning to give way to his fear and compassion. He shook his head and hoped that his uncertainty would fall out but it didn't. He began ascending the stairs, slowly, one at a time but even at that pace he was all to quickly at the top.

He looked in between the two dark corridors and tried to pick one to walk down. He chose the right side and tip toed towards the nearest door on the right. He stood in front of it for a brief moment and gathered his thoughts. He knew what he had to do. He was ready. He was ready to take a life.

_'No, I'm not. I'm not ready,'_ Percy thought to himself before another thought hit him. _'Is anyone ever ready to take a life?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a small cough from behind one of the doors. He looked around stupidly but didn't see anyone. He looked back and tried to focus on the door in front of him. It was just a simple white door with nothing particular about it. But behind it, whoever lie behind it, was going to suffer so Percy could seal his alliance to the dark side. He took one more deep breath and put his hand on the door. He bit his already bleeding bottom lip even harder as he silently turned the handle and threw open the door.


	6. Detour

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but the story is mine. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Percy bit his already bleeding bottom lip even harder as he silently turned the handle and threw open the door.

Several rolls of toilet paper and bath towels fell on top of him. He jumped backwards in order to avoid the avalanche was still clocked in the head with one of the flying rolls. He shook off his surprise and laughed quietly to himself. He was no cold-blooded killer that was for sure.

Just as he let his guard down for a minute his dwelling emotions hit him all at once. He couldn't kill someone. He couldn't kill some innocent human while they slept. It wasn't right. It wasn't something he could do. Even if it was a sacrifice for what Dumbledore and the others considered the "greater good". The person he killed would never be able to see and appreciate this greater good. Percy was about to turn and leave when he suddenly realized that this wasn't a situation he could just walk out of. If he did not complete this mission he would be tracked down and killed, as well as putting all the others he loved in even greater danger.

He turned back around and faced the door at the end of the hall. He was determined to go through with this, now more than ever. He walked quietly to the door, and without hesitation threw the door open.

This time he had found the right room. Against the far wall was a tall man and a rather tall woman, sleeping together in a queen-sized bed. He raised his wand to eye level and without so much as a second thought he muttered the killing curse and a green jet of light flew from his wand and hit the man right in the chest.

The man made a small choking noise and then Percy watched as the mans body tensed up momentarily and then went limp. Percy then pointed his wand at the woman and did the same to her, only she was not as silent. She moaned something so quietly that would have been lost forever except, due to Percy's heightened senses because of his nervousness, he heard:

_"Holly."_

Percy was taken aback. He didn't know what to do. His actions finally connected to his senses and realized what had just done. He looked at the two empty shells of the couple that had just been, moment ago, full of life. He dropped his wand in disgust and backed away from it until he hit the back wall. He stared at the man and woman and sunk to the ground and just sat there with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Without another thought, his body moving itself protectively, he stood up, grabbed his wand and fled from the room. He ran down the hall and flew down the stairs but as he neared the last step he tumbled and fell headfirst onto the ground. He hit the uncarpeted floor with a sickening thud that sent flashes of stars dashing across his closed eyelids. He rolled over onto his back and looked up the stairs and almost choked on his intake of air.

At the top of stairs stood a little girl no older than ten, dressed in a little blue nightgown and wearing a very scared expression on her face. Percy didn't know what to do, or say. He looked at the pictures that decorated the staircase and immediately realized that this family had one little girl, and that little girl was now an orphan.

Percy stood up quickly and pointed his wand at her but she didn't react. Her wide hazel eyes gave Percy the indication that she was too scared to move. Percy's mind raced with thoughts. Should he kill her? He had to kill her. He couldn't leave her there, not with so many Death Eaters on the prowl. He suddenly had a plan, though he had no idea how he would explain himself, he ran up the stairs, grabbed the little girl and Apperated.

* * *

Percy opened his eyes and looked around the seemingly empty apartment. He had only been here once before, but he was pretty sure it was the same place. There was furniture strewn around the flat and boxes piled here and there, making it apparent that the occupant had just moved in recently. Percy looked at the little girl and saw that tears were streaming down her cheeks but she wasn't making any noise.

Percy put the little girl down gently and took a step back. The girl just lay down and curled into a ball. Percy's heart ached for her but he knew he couldn't take a moment to explain anything yet. He moved across the flat and walked into the small bedroom.

He stopped as he opened the door. He looked at the bed and saw Penelope laying there, in black shorts and what he recognized as one of his old t-shirts. Her dark hair was sprawled out behind her head, making her pale skin paler. Her sleeping body looked so angelic he was tempted not to wake her at all but to simply stand there till she woke up herself.

He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of it. He reached his hand up and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. As his hand grazed her skin she moaned quietly and shifted towards his hand. Percy let it linger for a moment before letting his hand follow the curve of her neck, then her shoulder and then he stopped. He with drew his hand and looked away. He couldn't touch her, never again. He was dirty and she was clean. She was innocent, he was murderer. He could never love her again. He stood up and walked away from the bed and was about to leave the room when heard movement behind him.

"Percy?" He stopped as he recognized her voice. It sent chills up his spine and he felt rooted to the spot. He turned back around and saw her sitting up in the bed, a questioning look on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here," he paused for a moment and tried to think of how to word his request. "I have a favor to ask."

"Get out of here." Penelope said quietly. Percy moved towards her but she stumbled out of bed and grabbed her wand off the nightstand. "Get out of here Percy. I know you're one of them."

"One of them? One of who?" Percy asked in a dangerously low voice as he moved tried to move towards her again. She sent a spell whizzing by Percy's head, he stopped moving. "One of who, Penny?"

"Don't call me that. You have no right. You have no right to be here." Her voice cracked and her hand began to shake. Her eyes started to water as she fought back the tears. She aimed her wand at Percy, afraid to even blink. "GET OUT."

"Who do you think I am Penny?" Percy asked again, challenging her. Penelope couldn't muster a response because she had lost the fight against her tears and they were pouring down her cheeks.

"You're a bastard that's what you are. You're a lying bastard, Percy." She screamed at him. "How could you?"

"What do you know Penny?" Percy asked, suddenly panicking.

"I was listening, outside, your door, you bastard," Penelope whispered. "You're a Death Eater Percy."

Percy just looked at her in a stunned silence and tried to think of something to say but couldn't. He was tired of lying and whether it got him killed or not, he was going to have to tell her the truth now.

"Please, let me explain Penny." Percy started but Penelope shook her head. With her free hand she wiped her tears away and said:

"I don't want an explanation Percy. I want you dead."

* * *

A/N: Tell me what thought, if it was too long winded or what. I'm trying my best but some good feedback would be nice. Thanks!


	7. Next in Line

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, but the story is mine. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"You want me dead?" Percy was completely taken aback. He knew that Penelope would be angry, especially after some of the arguments that they'd had recently, but he hadn't considered how far he had pushed her.

"After everything we've fought for. After so many people we've loved have died for the cause you- you betrayed them Percy!" Penelope screamed. Her hand was shaking violently and her breathing sounded shallow and harsh. "You betrayed me."

"Penelope, you need to breath." Percy realized what was happening, she was having a panic attack. He could see her face turning red and her eyes start to flutter. "Penny, you need to calm down. Breath."

"Fuck you Percy. Fuck you." She spat violently and dropped her wand. Percy thought that maybe she was going to pass out and moved to reach for her but she leaped at him with great force. She hit him in the chest and it knocked him backwards onto the floor; she collapsed on top of him, panting heavily. Percy couldn't bring himself to say anything so he did the only thing he could do at that moment and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She was gasping for air, her lungs clenched in desperation; a feeling her heart was already so accustomed to. For all his strength, his determination to follow through he was beginning to lose faith, as he had already lost so much already.

"I am so sorry Penny." He whispered into her ear; at the worlds being put out into the world, relief flooded him like some great and terrible sensation. "I've made so many mistakes. I've been lying to you. I've been lying to every body. If I could take it all back, I would." Penny's grip on him tightened and he kissed the top of her head while she continued to cry. As he ran his hands through her hair he felt her move and noticed that she was looking back him with wide innocent eyes.

"Do you still love me?" She asked quietly. Percy looked at her and wanted laugh; not in a cruel manner but more as a sign of relief. He might have even smiled if had not been for the sudden pain the flared across his chest. Percy winced noticeably and Penelope rolled to her side and faced the wall. "He's calling you again isn't he? Like he did in the office earlier today."

It wasn't really a question because she already knew the answer. Percy just nodded his head and stood up.

"There's a little girl, in the living room. I need you to watch over her until I come back." Percy asked as he looked down at Penelope's slender figure. She turned her head towards him and glared.

"Please?" he added.

"Where did she come from?" Penelope asked and then from the unreadable look on Percy faced she prompted another question. "Where's her family? Won't her mother be worried?"

"Please don't Penny," Percy said irritably as he turned and walked out of the bedroom. He heard Penelope following close behind him, her bare feet making little thuds against the hardwood floors. Percy didn't look back, he just continued forward until he reached the little girl.

She was still curled up in a little ball and he could see that he face was streaked with tears. He longed to saying something, anything that might give her comfort or ease his guilt but no words came to him. He could think of nothing that would help the situation. Penelope pushed past him and scooped the little girl up into her arms and held her close. The little girl immediately wrapped her arms around Penelope's neck and held on tightly. That was the last image that Percy saw before he Apperated back to the little girls house.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Beth cried, anxious but not worried. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house and they were met with other hooded figures moving down the street. "The Order has just arrived, we need to leave."

"How did the Order of the Phoenix find us to quickly?" Percy asked, feigning innocence and ignorance. Percy, Beth and the rest of the Death Eaters raced back up the hill and Apperated home, their work done for the night.

* * *

Percy and Beth both Apperated into Hogsmead and quickly unearthed the invisibility cloak that lie in wait for them. The moved silently up the hill towards Hogwarts, and when they reached the gate they were admitted by nods from the Order members standing guard. They moved, unseen, past Hagrid's hut where Fang began barking but was quickly silenced by Hagrid shouting, "Will ya' shut up Fang, you mangy mutt. I'm tryin' tah sleep."

When they finally found their way it to castle, they removed the cloak and preceded to the gargoyle who protected Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach Clusters." Percy said, and gave a half smile at Beth's face. "It's an oldie by a goody." The gargoyle leapt aside and allowed the two of them to make their way to Dumbledore's office where they found it empty and simply made themselves comfortable in chairs by the fire. Neither one spoke, for words could not describe the pain each one felt and the horrors each one had seen and done. The fire, which crackled and hissed, was all the warmth and sound that filled an otherwise hollow room.

Percy closed his eyes and let them wander back to that house, to the two bodies, to the little girl at the top of the stairs, to Penny - asleep, awaked by some terrible nightmare. He felt dirty, diseased and began to hope that whatever evil was inside of him was not contagious. He looked over at Beth was seemed just as lost in her own thoughts and without thinking he reached over and took her hand in his. She jumped as if the touch sent a shock through her but relaxed and gave his hand a squeeze and covered his hand with hers.

"Percy, I don't know if I can do this anymore." She looked at him with the same fragile eyes that he had seen at Hollow Creek Manor. He felt as fragile as she looked, but tried to give her a reassuring looking.

"You don't have to do this anymore Beth." Dumbledore said quietly from behind his desk. How long he had been present or how he had arrived was unknown but his presence now flooded the room.

"What do you mean?" She asked, facing him now.

"Harry's affections for you have waned and Voldemort will soon know this." He said this calmly, dispassionately.

"What?" Beth stood and walked over to the desk. "What can you mean?"

"In light of this, it is time for you to go into hiding. You've done all you can for the Order." Dumbledore folding his hands in front of him and placed them on the desk, obviously considering the matter closed.

"But- but I'm close to Voldemort. He favors me." She was grasping at straws because she did not want to face the larger issue: Harry's waning affections.

"He will not favor you when he learns that Harry has become taken with another girl. He may punish you, even kill you for what he will surely consider a terrible trespass of his trust and faith in you." He voice had become stern but it was not blameful or cruel, simply matter-of-fact.

"I've given up so much for this, for you. I gave what little innocence I had in this world, TO YOU." Beth's voice was rising, as was the manic tone that was invading her usually controlled manner.

"You gave no more and no less than you were asked, than you were willing, Beth." His voice annoyingly calm. "I did not take anything you were not willing to give."

"You bastard. You fucking bastard." She spat. "I killed for you."

"I did not force your wand." Dumbledore looked sadly at her and she stumbled back as if he had struck her. Percy had, up until then, watched the scene with a certain level of dispassion but at this he stood up. Beth looked so much younger than her sixteen years, but only in this moment and in this light. He has seen her commit murder, torture a man to the brink of insanity and never flinch; yet here, she was a young girl, protecting someone she loved, and who she had believed loved her. He reached out to her but she recoiled and moved to the fire, grabbed a handful and floo powder and disappeared in a flash of green flames. For a time both men quietly watched the fire until finally Percy needed the answer to his question.

"Who has Harry taken into his heart?" Percy looked at Dumbledore with a sorrowful glance. "What poor girl must now risk her life and take Beth's place at his side?"

Dumbledore paused at this and replied simply, "Ginny."

A/N: I know, it's been forever. Sorry!


End file.
